batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse)
Formally known as Cyrus Gold, Solomon Grundy came into existence after Gold's brutal murder and ruthless experimentation at the hands of Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins as part of their plans to discover the secrets of immortality. After he died dozens of times from the inhumane torture and was brought back to life for more, Grundy was left broken in body, mind, and spirit. Grundy grew to relish in his own pain and suffering and inflicted the same on anyone else who was unfortunate enough to wander across his path. Eventually, after he was brought under the control of the Penguin for many years, Grundy was used as a weapon to wipe out anyone who stood against Cobblepot's criminal empire. Biography Early Life Cyrus Gold was a notorious mass murderer. He sought to escape justice in late 19th Century Gotham City, but was eventually murdered and dumped into Slaughter Swamp. He was eventually captured by a circus and forced to work within a side show, and thus, was rechristened Solomon Grundy after the famous nursery rhyme Grundy's amazing abilities to cheat death eventually drew the attention of Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Ra's and his organization eventually captured Grundy from the circus and used him in inhumane experiments within a secret lab that they constructed in Gotham. Grundy was repeatedly killed, and was revived with Lazarus chemicals, the same substance within the swamp that brought him back to life, and experimented on to see what effects that the Lazarus would have on Ra's, who was intent to use it to discover the secrets of immortality. Transformation In the process, not only was Gold permanently transformed into an undead swamp monster, but was also robbed of his memories as Cyrus Gold. Ra's findings into that new and more pure Lazarus substance was similar to others that he had previously found throughout the world, which dried up after a short amount of use, enabled him to create his primary Lazarus Pit and constructed a new pit in Gotham, later to become part of Arkham City, which was named Wonder City and was powered by Lazarus. Eventually, however, Ra's' plans failed when the Lazarus chemicals were revealed to be driving Wonder City's residents insane, which forced Gotham's authorities to shut down the city after it was destroyed during maddened riots and Ra's refused to act and accept responsibility for the destruction. Grundy was left within Ra's medical chamber, broken mentally and emotionally, over which the Iceberg Lounge was built years later as North Gotham was built over the remains of Wonder City. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Grundy later somehow entered Blackgate Prison's sewer system underneath the Industrial Complex of the facility. Batman, when he tried to track down Black Mask to the Generator Room, encountered Grundy, who prevented a gate from coming down. After he was forced into a battle with the undead super-villain, Batman managed to outsmart Grundy by exploiting the environment to get him electrocuted enough to stun him with Batman finishing him off with several blows, which destroyed the gate in the process. It should be noted that Batman called Grundy by name when he saw him, which either meant that he had encountered Grundy before or was at least aware of his existence. Batman: Arkham City Grundy eventually returned to his grave, where he was found in the Iceberg Lounge by Penguin when he took over the Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History in Arkham City. Penguin realized that he could wake up Grundy and used electricity. After he saw a use for Grundy, Penguin frequently fed disloyal henchmen or enemies to him. When an undercover Batman (Lester Kurtz), questioned Penguin about the identity of "the man downstairs," Penguin simply told him to pray never to find out. Later, Grundy fought Bane (when he came to claim Penguin's Titan for himself) and won. Grundy was mentioned by 3 of Cobblepot's thugs, just before Batman destroys the 3rd signal jammer. one of the thugs then hinted at the fact that Oswald has Grundy in the Museum. After sabotaging the three signal jammers, Batman finally gained access to the Museum. After locating Mr. Freeze, finding the undercover cops and taking out the Titan thug in the room where Victor was held, Batman disabled Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun that Penguin had acquired for himself, he knocked him off his vantage point. Before Batman could finish him off, Penguin detonated the ice sculpture that Batman was standing on, and he fell down into the experiment chamber where Grundy was. Penguin then unleashed Grundy on Batman by electrocuting him. Batman used the sources of the electricity to his advantage by using his Explosive Gel to destroy the sources, and caused Grundy to grow weak. Batman used a Beatdown to finish Grundy off, but Penguin enabled the sources of the electricity to turn back on. That time, the sources were only open for a small period of time, and made it harder for Batman to place the Explosive Gel on them. After Batman destroyed the generators for a second time, Grundy appeared defeated. But before Batman could completely defeat him, Grundy grabbed him, and crawled over to the main generator. He then stuck his arm into it and regenerated again. Batman was able to escape Grundy's grasp, and, with much difficulty, finally defeated him by completely shutting off all of the power and then punched his heart out after he destroyed his rib cage with repeated blows to the chest. Grundy was defeated and Penguin had no backup, but himself and a grenade launcher. After Batman returned to the Iceberg Lounge, Grundy's body was never seen and it was unknown if he "truly" died. However, since Batman destroyed Grundy's heart and he could not regenerate because of the destruction of the electrical generators, it was safe to assume that he died yet again, and his death was cemented. Batman: Arkham Knight Grundy was mentioned by Penguin regarding a surviving member of his gang who ended up severely injured due to the Arkham Knight wiping out several people at the docks. Penguin mentioned it looked like the gang member went through ten rounds with Grundy. Additionally, on Founders' Island, a shrine was dedicated to Grundy, which included a gold gramophone that recited his iconic theme. It was unknown who constructed the shrine, but when Scanned, it revealed a 'Gotham Story' that detailed that Grundy's body discovered by the authorities as Arkham City was shut down. Grundy's body was then taken to the Gotham Morgue and was kept under heavy lock and key with several Wayne Enterprises' locks. On a Monday Night, the Morgue attendant began to hear chanting that grew louder and louder as Grundy sprung back to life, and chanted 'Born on a Monday'. It was unknown what became of Grundy, but he did not appear to be a threat any longer by the events of ''Arkham Knight. Game Over Lines * "Grundy must hurt the Bat!" *"Grundy will kill you!" Gallery *Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse)/Gallery Trivia *Solomon Grundy's only line throughout the game, when he was first activated by Penguin, was "Solomon Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday." which are the first verses to the English nursery rhyme that acted as his namesake. However, during Grundy's Game Over Screens, he said different lines. *When Detective Mode was used on Grundy, his condition was set as "Unknown"; considering that he's undead, Batman's actions were most likely a temporary setback. *If you shot Grundy with the REC, he temporarily regained health and turned blue. Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Category:Villains